


Kiss It And Make It Better

by helens78



Category: Gunless (2010)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Enemy Lovers, Humor, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Montana Kid really is kinda sorry about Ben's ear, but the chase is the way they deal with stuff between them either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It And Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have this marked "angry sex", but at the same time, it's not really very angry -- they just have an antagonistic relationship! It's what they do!
> 
> No spoilers for the movie unless you count The Kid's real first name as a spoiler.
> 
> ETA: Okay, the subtitles and IMDb listed his name as "Ben Cutler", but the credits read "Cutter", and that's sure how CKR and PG are pronouncing it in the making-of. CONSISTENCY, PEOPLE! *cries*

The scar on Cutter's cheek is still red and angry, to say nothing of the ear. Sean has a real good view of it right now, what with Cutter being on top of him and all.

Now, ordinarily, at a time like this, Sean wouldn't be thinking about Cutter's ear. He might, possibly, be thinking about his wrists, and how it was nice of Cutter to use a softer rope this time, the kind that's neither scratchy nor bitey; it's not cutting into his wrists or cutting off his circulation at all, which is gonna make for a much cleaner getaway, since he'll be able to use his hands while he does it.

He might be thinking about his back, which isn't as young as it used to be. Tied to a tree and lying on the solid ground used to be kinda fun, kinda mischievous; he sort of wishes, now, that Cutter had caught up to him in a town with a hotel or a boarding house, somewhere they could've had an actual bed. On the other hand, at least they've got a blanket.

He might also be thinking about his dick, which is, fair to say, not exactly game on leaving this spot anytime soon, bed or no. Not until Cutter's done doing it this way and his dick has had its own share of fun--and Cutter may be a bastard and a nuisance and all kinds of things Sean wouldn't say in front of a lady, but Cutter's usually pretty fair about these things.

And all right, yes, maybe he'd be thinking about his ass, the way Cutter's giving it a good hard reaming. He might be thinking about that shivery, shuddery feeling he gets when Cutter gives it to him just right, when it's hard and hot and fast and he just slams into that spot, that white-hot little core of good-feeling that Cutter himself showed Sean was there in the first place (and how Cutter found out about it, Sean would really, really like to know, except that then he might have to call somebody out on account of getting to Cutter's sweet spot first, and it might not be just the one fella, and down that road lies madness).

On an ordinary day, Sean might possibly be begging.

But, well, the ear--the problem is there ain't much left of the ear, and the cheek's looked better, and Cutter's kinda angry about both things. Sean did try to tell him it was an accident, that the rifleman behind Cutter was the real target and not Cutter himself, but as it happens, Cutter doesn't hear so good out of that side anymore, and he wasn't keen on listening anyhow.

Cutter drives in with one of those fierce quick thrusts that usually sets Sean to pleading, and Sean gasps, hands twisting up on themselves under Cutter's rope. "Ben--"

"You just _look_," Cutter growls, but he keeps right on driving in to the root, and he expects Sean to keep his eyes open through that? Sean tries, he really does, but--that spot, that heat, the pressure's building up and Sean's flying, gasping and panting as he spills his seed all over his own stomach. Cutter didn't even have to use a hand on him.

Cutter pushes himself up on both hands so he can look at Sean, and his glare's a little bit sideways, like he hasn't quite figured out how to glare around the scar yet.

"Oops?" Sean offers.

Cutter doesn't dignify that with an answer--not a verbal one, anyway. He starts up again, and now it hurts some, now everything inside feels sensitive and raw, but watching Cutter pushing forward and feeling the snap of his hips up against Sean's backside and hearing the way he sounds fussed and winded, like he's a steam engine about to blow--

Sean finally gets one of his hands free of the rope and reaches out, wrapping that arm around Cutter's back, holding him close as Cutter goes all tight and tense and thick, pulsing out his needs deep in Sean's body. Sean sighs out loud and catches Cutter when he collapses, so the sigh turns into an "oof" pretty quick, but Cutter's not so heavy. It's not so bad.

The ear, up close, isn't so bad either, and when Cutter's head comes down to rest against Sean's, Sean kisses Cutter's cheek all nice and feather-light, like he imagines Cutter's momma would've if Cutter ever had a momma. Cutter kind of tenses up, but can't quite bring himself to move; Sean can't really blame him, since post-coitus ain't exactly his most energetic moment neither.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Cutter mumbles.

"Kissing it better?" Sean murmurs back.

"What?" Cutter turns his head and blinks down at Sean. "Couldn't hear you. I got this little problem of _missing half an ear_."

"I said, if you're gonna keep me tied up all day, you better have something to feed me."

Cutter moves his hips a little and laughs. "Later."

"Ben--"

"Okay, okay," Cutter grumbles. "I got some hardtack in my pack. You just gotta give me a minute to get my breath back."

"All right."

It's not real nice, buffaloing a guy in the back of the head when he's being kind enough to get you a bite to eat. It's especially not nice when he's just done you the favor of riding you till you see stars--in the good way. Then again, all's fair in love and bounty hunting, and Sean tries not to hit Cutter anywhere it'll leave another scar or even so much as a bruise. And next time around, in all likelihood it'll be Cutter jumping him, anyway.

Sean kisses Cutter goodbye before he goes, not that Cutter'll ever know it. He leaves that kiss just above Cutter's scar, too, because it might not help that much, but surely it can't hurt.

_-end-_


End file.
